Rira bien qui rira le dernier
by BakandaSama
Summary: Lavi s'éclate à faire des crasses, c'est bien connu. Mais quand le mot "Link" et "slip" rentrent en jeu, c'est une autre histoire. OS


Un jour de pluie diluvienne sur Londres, le QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre paraissait encore plus sombre et morne que d'habitude. Mais ne jugez jamais un livre à sa couverture, vous, misérables et incultes mortels … Comme dans chaque histoire, le beau, ténébreux, musclé, sexy … BREF comme Yu est toujours le centre du monde, moi, Lavi Bookman, ai décidé de vous faire part –secrètement, dans un coin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, sinon Papi m'en collerait une bonne- d'un évènement plus qu'improbable. Et ne râlez pas nom de dieu !

C'est vrai, quel est le problème ? D'habitude c'est MOI le trublion, le centre de l'attention, et c'est Yu qui ramasse ! AAAH ! BORDEL YU BALANCE PAS TON ÉPÉE À LA TRONCHE DES GENS COMME ÇA ! Oui, c'est un KATANA on sait ! Maintenant laisse-moi écrire ! …. Excusez ce moment de faiblesse passager, Yu est très gentil malgré les apparences et son mauvais caractère et son katana et le sang … Sur ses mains ? …. Commençons ce récit sinon je perdrai la vie avant de l'avoir terminé !

Je disais donc, un jour de pluie diluvienne digne d'une vache qui pisse sur notre beau et cher QG, toutes les personnes présentes s'ennuyaient ferme. Pas une mouche qui vole. Pas un prout. Rien. Le néant total. Le grand intendant – et glandeur professionnel, à croire qu'il s'était planté dans la case métiers, il aurait dû marquer « branleur du dimanche » - nous avaient donnés des vacances, car même les akumas avaient désertés le champ de bataille. Jerry avait un rhume et, étant cloué au lit, un cuisinier avec deux mains gauche et un goût vestimentaire horrible le remplaçait. A croire qu'il faisait concurrence avec Chao ji.  
Allen, Double-Verrue, Lenalee et moi-même étions attablés, le regard morne et peu enclin à toutes discussion. La seule personne manquante et qui aurait pu mettre un peu d'ambiance aurait été Yuu, si il ne prenait pas sa d…

Un éclair d'intelligence me traversa l'esprit et mon regard se remplit d'étoiles. Bingo, je tenais mon occasion de réveiller tout ce petit monde ! Alors que j'étais parti en coup de vent de la table sous le regard de rat mort de mes amis (sauf Double-Verrues, lui c'est qu'un souffre-douleur) pour me diriger d'un pas pressé dans les douches de la Congrégation, Yu commençait à faire couler l'eau sur ses abdos de pseudo-Appollon et sa chevelure de poupée Barbie. Non je ne suis pas jaloux.

Je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers les casiers, reluquant Yu sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il ne me remarquait pas, et je me calai comme un ninja contre le mur. Revêtant mon costume d'Hentai Kamen (cf : allez voir ça vaut le coup d'œil), je rampai tel un crabe avant de retourner ma tête vers le nuage d'eau chaude et d'avoir un panorama complet de Kanda mais en version face cette fois-ci. Comment ça vous me détestez~ ?

Voyant que Monsieur était trop occupé à se pomponner la marionnette (prenait ça dans le sens qui vous plaira), j'ouvris son casier dans la plus grande discrétion et pris ses affaires : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un cordon pour les cheveux et un sli… Caleçon. Faut préserver l'image parce qu'un slip, même sur Bakanda, c'est vraiment trop la honte. Je sortis en pouffant, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux avant de courir au réfectoire montrer mon butin aux copains.

ALLEN ! ALLEN !

*miam miom* Qu'ech qui à Lav-

Regarde ce que j'ai piqué à Yu ahahaha !

Oh mon dieu ne me dit pas que t'as fait ça ?! Quand il sortira il va nous trucider !

Sauf si je lui ai pris les serviettes~

Allen me regarda, avant d'esquisser un sourire de pur sadisme.

Lavi, t'es le meilleur~ !

XxX

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Yu rentra dans la pièce, les cheveux trempés et le regard noir (et avec ses vêtements malheureusement). Alors qu'Allen planquait discrétos les affaires volées sous la table, Kanda se cogna la hanche contre le bord du meuble, faisant faire une crise cardiaque à Miranda en même temps.

TOI ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! J'VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, T'ÉGORGER ET PLANTER TA SALE TRONCHE SUR UN PIQUET DEVANT MA PORTE !

Ola, ça allait chauffer pour mon joli matricule, sauf si je me sortais de là …. Une idée, vite, une idée … Leçon numéro 3 du guide de survie : ne jamais laisser voir qu'on a peur.

Mais voyons Yu ...

C'EST KANDA BORDEL DE MERDE ! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER L'ŒIL QUI TE RESTE ET TE LE FOUTRE PROFONDÉMENT DANS LE C…

Maaaais j'ai rien fait ! C'est Moyashi !

Heeeeeeeeee ?!

MOYASHI ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

Mais-

T'ES MORT !

Kan-

T'ES MORT J'TE DIS !

Un gros blanc suivi cette glorieuse tirade. Yu tendit sa main d'un geste brusque vers Allen, les sourcils froncés jusqu'au menton et un pan de sa chemise se froissant sous la violence du mouvement.

Mes fringues.

…. He ?

Rends-moi mes fringues Moyashi ! Mon froc, ma chemise et mon sl...bref t'a pigé !

Allen le regarda comme si il tombait des nues, qu'il était de la dernière pluie, ou qu'il était un débile mental.

Je sais que tu l'as. Rends-le moi et bouge-toi pas que ça à faire !

*allen le Noir* Si tu fais ce que je te demande~

Enfoiré … … *Silence* … Bon d'accord tu veux quoi – à part ma main dans ta tronche - ?

Allen sembla réfléchir, leva le doigt, le baissa, puis le releva et le rebaissa. Il se tourna vers Lenalee, moi, puis, quand son regard croisa le SLIP de Yuu et Double-Verrues, son regard de psychopathe s'intensifia de manière flippante. Vraiment. Il fit face à Kanda qui se pencha, Allen le Noir lui soufflant son plan machiavélique à l'oreille. Yuu écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit lentement la bouche et fronça ses sourcils.

Moyashi, tu sais ce que je risque si je fais ça ? Puis on est plus en maternelle !

Alors tu peux dire adieu à tes affaires et à ta réputation~

…Je te hais.

C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Sur cet accord – enfin si on peut dire ça -, ils se serrèrent la main, Kanda l'essuyant furtivement sur son pantalon et Allen l'a nettoyant avec sa serviette. Non sans un regard dégouté à Double-Verrues et sa coupe au bol des années moins 20.

XxX

Allen errait dans les couloirs, sa pile de 382 pages de formulaires sur les bras. Profitant d'un élan de camaraderie, j'allai le voir, lui montrant comment faire des avions en papier et comment les lancés pour qu'ils fassent une courbe parfaite dans le ciel – ou le couloir -.

Alors que Double-Verrues volait à travers ledit couloir pour nous infliger milles tortures à la vue de ses – je cite – « 382 pages de formulaires faites mains réduites à de minables morceaux d'origami digne de gosse de 4 ans », l'impossible se produisit. Et nous sauva par la même occasion.

Alors que le Verreux s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir pour nous pointés du doigt et poussez une gueulante à réveiller un mort, Yuu arriva par derrière, le regard noir et les bras en avant.

TIIIRE-SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! *CRAC*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Allen et moi dévisageâmes l'inspecteur le slip sortant de son pantalon jusqu'au milieu du dos, et Kanda derrière, les yeux écarquillés et un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres, ses mains empoignant les côté du malheureux sous-vêtement. Et l'impossible arriva bis repetita.

… J'y crois pas … Pfrr … des ….

Yuu baissa la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez, ses épaules effectuant un soubresaut continu.

K… Kanda ?

DES NOUNOOOOOURS ! AAAHAHAHAHAHA ! BWAAHAHAHAHA ! LA HOOOOOOOOOOOONTE ! *FLASH* Le cliché en or ! BANZAI !

Alors que Link se demandait encore ce qu'il s'était passé, Kanda s'était enfui dans un couloir, et Allen et moi nous regardâmes, le regard vide. Kanda avait rigolé … Et pire …

Des … Des nounours ?

Kanda nous appris une philosophie de vie ce jour-là.

Ne jamais jugez un livre à sa couverture.

Surtout quand c'est blond et vérolé.


End file.
